Vulnerable Dolphin
by Cuddles8059
Summary: A quiet room, suddenly filled with sweat lust, and sexual content. Please do not read if you dislike the following: yaoi, gay men, gay sexual activities, or gay Love. Rated M for content, reader discretion is advised. Completed.


Vulnerable Dolphin

*shffft* The floor creaked under the weight of the slim silver-haired man; his lithe body slipping around the corners of the tiny apartment as though just a shadow flickering beneath the fluorescent lights shining through the window. Iruka heard movement behind him, a barely perceptible shifting of the floor. Spinning quickly he saw a shadow slipping just beyond the corner of his eye, a shadow with a shock of silver, gravity defying hair.

"This isn't funny you know" murmured the slightly unnerved teacher, only to receive a light rumbling laugh in reply, something flitting, barely noticeable unless you were listening carefully. "Kakashi...please don-" lips pressed gently against his tender neck, sending shivers running up and down his spine, and his knees started to tremble. Leaning lightly against his desk, Iruka let Kakashi's lips roam, pressing against his ear lobe, and lightly tracing his tanned neck.

"Don't what, my little dolphin. Press against you like this?" Kakashi's liquid voice rumbled into Iruka's ear as he ground his thin hips into the smaller man's firm buttocks. A small groan slipped out from between Iruka's moist lips, arousing Kakashi more. Iruka ground back roughly into Kakashi, eliciting a throaty groan from the taller ninja. While slipping his fingers into Iruka's waist band, he continued to nibble the ear lobe currently resting between his slim lips. The room quickly filled with breathy groans, and panted moans as Iruka pulled his shirt up and over his head and tied back hair, turning around to grind Kakashi's erection against his own. Kakashi's hand remained within the confines of Iruka's loose pants, but instead of being wrapped around an erection, they were cupping the rounded flesh of Iruka's ass. Fingers slipped slowly into the crack separating the two globes, and started to rub Iruka's hole; causing a flurry of moans to flood out of the 26 year old man's mouth, in turn making Kakashi's skin prickle, knowing that he caused the intensely sexual sounds coming out of his lover's mouth.

"K-K-K-Kashi, please, there's lube a-a-and a c-c-condom, drawer left," huffed the breathless male, hoping that would give the hint that he wanted more, and fast. Thrusting his hips up into Kakashi's warm embrace, Iruka started climbing faster and faster towards that impending peak of pleasure.

Feeling frantically towards the edge of the desk, Kakashi grabbed the handle of the drawer, and violently pulled it open, shuffling the contents inside, unknowingly sending the lid to the lubricant bottle sliding sideways out of the drawer. Lube and condom wrapper in hand, Kakashi tore off his and Iruka's pants with a horrible ripping sound, but paid them no mind; he had a sexy teacher to ravish. Iruka pulled himself up to sit upon his desk, and thrust his hips back over the edge lifting his legs and proceeding to wait for the quick and hopefully thorough preparation he was about to get. The silver-haired man stepped forward quickly to assume the position and

_Squelch_ went the strawberry-flavoured lube into the slim fingered hand of Kakashi, coating his fingers slimily, and groping towards the twitching anus of the brunette beneath him. Roughly thrusting his fore-finger into the snug hole, Kakashi started to prepare the over-whelmed brunette, trying to be patient in his ministrations, but failing miserably. After a rushed nod from Iruka, Kakashi allowed another finger to slip in and join the first in stretching the anus he would soon be entering with something much larger than his fingertips. His fingers dragged heavily across a bundle of nerves sitting within the tight hole being stretched. Iruka groaned loudly making Kakashi want to hurry up and finish his preparations.

"A-a-aah, hurry," was the most erotic sound Kakashi could have heard in that moment, other than the slurping of Iruka's now stretched hole around his fingers. Kakashi ripped open the foil packet with his left hand, and deftly slid the condom down over his thick eight inches with his right hand. Guiding his tip to Iruka's anus, Kakashi rubbed against the snugly shut entrance of his lover, trying to gain access to the hot, tight canal of his sexy chunin lover, finally deciding instead to pull Iruka's hips towards his own. As the large head slipped past Iruka's sphincter Kakashi groaned along with Iruka, feeling the entrance snap shut after the initial entrance of his dick. Kakashi held back the urge to thrust erratically into the tan brunette lying beneath him, and waited for Iruka to give him the okay to sink his full length into the tightness currently suffocating his nerve-filled cock head.

A quick nod was the unspoken signal between the two; pushing slowly, Kakashi started to enter deeper into the seemingly endless hole of the man beneath him. Groans once again filled the room, as Kakashi finally bottomed out in the tightness of Iruka, brushing lightly against the engorged bundle of nerves deep within. Iruka couldn't hold back the intense emotions rushing through his body; it over-whelmed him, and caused him to reach his orgasmic peak long before he thought he would, resulting in tremendous tightness around Kakashi's shaft, eliciting loud groans from the 29 year old man. Iruka shot an incredible amount of cum onto their joined bodies, covering their chests in hot white streaks. Kakashi's continued thrusts began to speed up, and lose their practised rhythm. Grunting in frustration, Kakashi realized he didn't want the pleasure to end, he quickly pulled himself away from the now sticky, sweaty mess of eternal sexiness lying boneless on the desk top. Huffing and trying to shimmy away from the orgasm that lay only feet away from where he stood between Iruka's toned sweat-covered thighs; Kakashi pulled Iruka up and into his arms slowly, making the chunin squeak lightly. The jounin stumbled loudly down the hallway that led to their shared bedroom, and threw the tanned brunette man onto the bed just before collapsing himself. Iruka pushed back Kakashi's shoulders so he lay on his back, and climbed into the man's lap, adjusting his body ever so slightly, making sure to shift Kakashi's now almost painful erection to nudge at his stretched hole. Iruka sat back slowly, getting used to the full feeling in his backside once again, once his ass-cheeks touched the tops of Kakashi's toned pale thighs, he groaned at the feeling of not only fullness, but of the friction on his prostate. Wrapping a large hand around Iruka's hips, Kakashi brought his hips up in an experimental thrust which caused the two men to groan aloud, starting up a fast pace of erratic thrusts and constant grinding of their hips. The two ninja, started to get closer and closer to that once again impending peak of pleasure. Not stopping to adjust this time, they continued to thrust and grind well into their orgasms, and cum started flowing everywhere.

"Kashi…I-I think I'm in lo-"

"Stop talking Ru-Ru I know what you're going to say. I just want you to know, that…if you don't want to" Kakashi interrupted.

"But I want to say it. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I want you to stay by my side…and be my own personal scarecrow…and scare away all that may want to hurt me" Iruka confessed while cuddling his tall, sweaty, silver-haired lover.

A/N: Hi guys, this is the first story I have published on , I hope you enjoyed the story, as I quite enjoyed writing it. Please Review, I appreciate the help of fellow writers and non-writers! Sincerely Cuddles


End file.
